


Orange is the most annoying color

by milkbreadtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gay crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadtrash/pseuds/milkbreadtrash
Summary: When the truth hits (more like slapped) Oikawa Tooru in the face that he may not be so straight after all. He does everything in his power to avoid the cause of his unwanted awakening. But, can he really resist the forbidden fruit that is Hinata Shouyou? When he suddenly started sprouting everywhere he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything started going to shit or Iwa-chan’s favorite description of Oikawa “trashy” when Oikawa orchestrated the practice match between his team and Karasuno. He did this in order to measure how much his least favorite kouhai will fair against him now. Who knew it would totally backfire against him in the cruelest way possible making him question everything in life. 

There he was minding his own business, igniting the spark of his rivalry with Kageyama by showing how much totally cooler and powerful his serves are when a flash of orange enters his vision. Oikawa will then come to know that the next few seconds will forever be etched on his mind. The way his feet left the ground as if a bird about to take flight and his jump so high it’s as if he was suspended in the air than what’s possibly longer. But it was his eyes, the eyes that will then haunt Oikawa’s dreams that seem to be staring straight through his soul that gripped something so hard in chest it’s as if he can’t breathe. 

The next thing he knows, the ball already passed him. The point went to Karasuno making them winner of the practice match. It all happened so fast but it’s as if he spent an eternity trying to catch that spike. Oikawa glared at the other side of the net where Kageyama was celebrating with the orange haired spiker who was apparently shorter than most volleyball players. In the next instant those eyes were on him again and Oikawa froze with all his being and he can’t help but worry if this is gonna happen everytime those eyes are on him. 

The look lasted for a few a seconds until the other boy looked away and Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief. _This is just great._ Oikawa thought miserably. His rival just found a partner who can utilize all of his genius abilities as a setter and apparently that partner is able to do god-like quicks and can induce heart attacks in Oikawa with just a look. And that’s how Oikawa Tooru met Hinata Shouyou. 

Oikawa tells himself to forget that incident and vows he will beat Karasuno next time and he won’t let those eyes affect him like that again. He practices so hard until Iwaizumi’s dragging him out by the ear to go home. 

The Interhighs commence a few weeks later and Oikawa has never been more pumped and confident especially with how hard he and his team practices. He is more than ready to crush Tobio and Ushiwaka to the ground. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m just going to the bathroom.” Oikawa says to Iwaizumi. 

“Don’t take too long this time Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi says with a big frown on his face knowing very well that Oikawa often gets held up by his female fans.

“Silly Iwa-chan! I’ll just be a minute.” Oikawa replies and Iwaizumi just grunts in response.

But lo and behold when Oikawa enters the bathroom, there Hinata Shouyou stands in his orange miniature glory while washing his hands. Both of them froze upon realizing each other’s presence and Oikawa can’t help the way his stomach flutters when those eyes are on him again. But Oikawa could never have predicted the two words that would come out of Hinata’s mouth which will be one of the many things that would annoy him about the orange-haired boy. 

“Grand King!” Hinata shouts after a huge intake of breath. Something about the nickname irritates Oikawa and he takes a step closer to Hinata as he searches his face for an explanation.

The action causes alarm in Hinata’s eyes as he takes a step backward and crouches in a fighting stance.

“Y-you wanna fight?!” Hinata asks while his face slowly starts to lose color. 

Oikawa is thoroughly confused at this point and is questioning why these things are happening to him when an idea pops in his head. After all, he wouldn’t be Oikawa Tooru if he couldn’t antagonize his enemies with words before a game. 

“My My Chibi-chan! You wanna get ahold of me first before everyone else eh? Unfortunately you’re gonna have to beat a lot of schools first if you wanna play against me so bad.” Oikawa says with a wicked smile on his face. 

“W-what?! Who you calling chibi?!” Hinata exclaims clearly disagreeing with the nickname.

“Why, you of course? Aren’t you a little too cute to be a volleyball player?” Oikawa says while stepping closer to Hinata until he’s backed into the wall. “Although, if you really can’t wait to see me. You and I can always schedule something outside of our practices?” 

At this point their faces are so close Oikawa can count the number of Hinata’s eyelashes. This close Oikawa notices how attractive the other is with his smooth rose-tinged ivory skin and his eyes that look brown from afar but is actually the color of honey and the sight entices Oikawa so much that he brings their bodies even closer as he whispers into Hinata’s ear. “You’re gonna have to keep it a secret though. Can’t let Captain Dai-chan and Tobio-chan know that you’re going on a date with the enemy. 

Hinata’s once pale face is now a dangerous color of red, so ridiculously close to the color of his hair that the sight must be comical to anyone else. Oikawa though can’t help but think calling Hinata cute earlier is very much true right now and he can feel his own face starting to heat up at the sight. 

“I have to go now, my teammates must be looking for me!” Hinata splutters as he dashes out of the bathroom. 

“What the fuck?” is all Oikawa says as he’s left alone in the bathroom, his heart traitorously beating so fast in his chest. 

When Iwaizumi asks him later why his face is so red after berating him for taking too long again. He just says that he’s feeling a little too hot and Iwaizumi threatens to punch him if he gets sick but not without a look of concern in his eyes. 

“Focus Tooru. Chibi-chan can’t ruin your play.” Oikawa thinks to himself as he prepares for their first game. 

After winning game after game they face Karasuno for the Interhigh Qualifiers. Thankfully, Hinata didn’t mess up his play. If anything he’s playing even better, almost as if he was showing off his skills more than usual that Iwaizumi would probably drag him aside by now and ask him what the hell is going on if they weren’t in the middle of a match. Still, that god-like quick is no joke that Oikawa kept praying for Hinata to go to the backline. 

They won in the end, although it took them 3 sets and it was even at a deuce. Still, his victory felt bittersweet for he may have won against Kageyama but he can’t help but feel a twinge in his heart at seeing Hinata’s miserable expression. 

Oikawa was walking around town enjoying the beautiful day, volleyball rivals out of his mind. Their defeat against Shiratorizawa months ago may have crushed them but they still have the spring tournament to look forward. Hinata’s stupid attractive face keeps popping in his mind from time to time but he tells himself that he’s probably just bothered with that threatening god-like quick that he might encounter again in the future. 

It was beautiful day indeed with the bright looking milky clouds in the sky and the fresh windy cool and crispy air and Hinata Shouyou barreling down the street on his bike. 

_Wait what?_

Oikawa just stood there mouth hanging in the air as the orange haired boy sped past him. Once Oikawa recovered himself he looked back to where Hinata went and was surprised that Hinata was still only a few feet away from him. Hinata was just there on his bike as if frozen until he whipped his head back so fast and looked straight into Oikawa’s eyes. 

He doesn’t want to think about what those eyes are doing things to his heart or how the other boy painfully caught him off guard again. 

Hinata suddenly dismounts from the bike, lays it aside and slowly took steps toward him. Each step causes something to tighten its his grip in his heart and thinks that he may die here right now. Oikawa feels backed into a corner even though he’s standing in the middle of the street and isn’t it funny how they were in the same situation in the bathroom before, only this time he feels like he’s the prey. 

He can’t help but observe Hinata as he steps closer to him. He’s changed somehow. He looks stronger with the way he carries himself and he can he see some muscles in his body have grown bigger and he is totally _NOT_ checking out Hinata right now! 

Hinata stops until he’s right in front of him and bows.”Hi, Grand King.”

Oikawa can feel his eyes blinking rapidly, his confusion leaking out of his mind as to who this new Hinata Shouyou is in front of him. Where did that reckless idiot who kept shouting go? 

“Yoohoo! Chibi-chan. Is there something I can do for you?” Oikawa asks. Pressing effort to mask how uncomfortable he is right now. 

Hinata stood there for a few moments looking at him. “I will defeat you next time Grand King!”

Those words of challenge ignited something so bright in Oikawa, he feels power surging in his veins. “Bring it on, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa bites back. 

Hinata does something unexpected then and grins so brightly at him, he felt like he was blinded by the sun momentarily and warmth suddenly spreading in his chest. 

Hinata goes back to his bike and speeds away until he’s just a blob of orange from afar and for some stupid unexplainable reason, Oikawa felt as if Hinata took his breath away with him too. 

Oikawa was hanging out with Iwaizumi in the cafeteria. Eyes drooping with exhaustion due to lack of sleep, all because he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain orange-haired boy. 

Suddenly Hanamaki and Matsukawa appeared holding a piece of fruit which is guess what? ORANGE.

Oikawa glared with all his being at the fruit. Like this will likely bring him back all the countless nights of sleep that he lost. 

Hanamaki noticing Oikawa’s glaring at his snack took the fruit away from Oikawa’s field of vision. “What did the orange do to you Oikawa? If you want some, just ask. Jeez!” 

Oikawa just stared at him with a crazy look in his eyes. Suddenly, an idea hits him. He could ask his friends from advice regarding this stupid dilemma of his. But, he has to be more careful around them. They will never let him hear the end of it once they found out why or more accurately _who_ is the reason why he’s starting to act strange these days. 

“Hey guys, Can I ask you something?” Oikawa blurts out hurriedly before he changes his mind. 

“No.” Iwaizumi answers, not taking his eyes off the manga that he’s reading. 

“But, Iwa-chan! You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask you yet!” Oikawa says while flailing his arms around dramatically. 

“Knowing you, it’s probably something stupid.” Iwaizumi says still not taking his eyes off his manga.

“Fine.” Oikawa says while pouting. “It’s not like I needed your help or anything!”

Hearing distress at the sound of his friend’s voice, Iwaizumi finally put his manga down and turned his attention to his friend. “Okay. What is it?”

Oikawa exhaled deeply. Almost like asking the question will kill him. 

“H-how..” Oikawa coughs suddenly. Nervousness winning him over. Even more so now with Hanamaki and Matsukawa waiting intently for the question as well. 

“How do you know if you like someone?” Oikawa says. _There, he said it. Goodbye peace._

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other for a long moment after that. Almost as if they were in on a secret he didn’t know about. 

“So, who’s the unlucky person?” Hanamaki asks with a glint in his eyes. 

“I’ll have you know anyone will be lucky to have me!” Oikawa squawks indignantly. 

“Why are so asking so suddenly, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks.

“No reason.” Oikawa says while staring intently at the floor. Suddenly enamored with the floor patterns instead of looking his friends in the eyes. 

His friends just stared at him. Obviously knowing that their friend was lying to them. 

Iwaizumi sighs dramatically. Thinking to himself why in the world did he have to be the one to deal with this. “How do you feel whenever this person is around?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened marginally. His heart fluttering with thoughts of Hinata suddenly entering his mind.

“Well, first of all I feel annoyed.” Oikawa stammered.

“Like calling me with that stupid nickname!”

“And that really annoying high jump.” Oikawa was on a roll now, not noticing the growing smirks on his friends’ faces.

“And second I feel angry! Like how dare he-I mean them be so c-cute!” 

“With their stupid perfect smooth skin!” 

“And stupid perfect lips that looks so soft!” 

“And most of all, that stupid blinding smile that could rival the fucking sun!” Oikawa forced to stop himself from speaking then. Noticing how his friends were looking at him with a smug look on their faces. 

_Oh no. Have I said too much?_ Oikawa thought with a sudden dread.

Worst of it all, Iwaizumi was smiling so widely at him. Looking at him like he just won the lottery. “Well, it sounds like you’re in love trashykawa.” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t even deny the accusation due to complete shock.

Him? In love? 

With Hinata Shouyou?

Over his dead perfect body. 

After Iwaizumi’s insane accusation that he might be in love with Hinata. Not that, they know it might be Hinata. No one can ever know it might be him. He vows to himself to avoid the orange-haired boy. No matter how tempting it might be to tease him in the bathroom again and see his cute face blush. 

_No! I must take back control of my life._ Oikawa thought vehemently. 

Oikawa decides to go to school much earlier than usual today. Because he wanted to get an early practice on his serves and not so he can escape Iwaizumi’s interrogation on who might be the person that he is in love with. 

In the next event that will follow, Oikawa will tell you that this time, he is definitely going crazy. 

Because the center of all reason why he is losing sleep, the endless teasing from his friends and the series of life-altering events that makes him question his identity just ran past him. 

There he is just like in his dreams. With his orange unkempt hair, short stature and his annoying pretty face. Only this time, he’s wearing his Karasuno High School uniform instead of the Aoba Johsai Uniform that Oikawa dreams of undressing him with almost every night.

_ And now is definitely not the time to think about that!_

Whatever the reason that Hinata is here in his neighborhood, Oikawa thinks that he definitely shouldn’t be here. Not to mention the great distance of his neighborhood from Karasuno and with the way that Hinata is running to the train station like his life depended on it, he is definitely far from home. 

All Oikawa could do is just stand there and blink furiously. Like his mind already shut down and can’t let his body do much else. 

When Hinata is no longer in sight, Oikawa decides that his mind is just playing tricks on him due to the lack of sleep. Because there is no way that Hinata lives near his house. Oikawa can’t handle _that_ at all.

Oikawa was panting heavily. His body about to give out due to exhaustion from running very fast and very far. But, sacrifices must be made if he wants to keep his life. 

For one does not take Iwaizumi Hajime’s anger lightly. Most especially, if the reason for his rampage was because of Oikawa Tooru. 

And this time it’s because Oikawa spilled his drink all over Iwaizumi’s changing clothes after practice. 

Yeah. Oikawa’s lucky streak is unstoppable. 

Leaning against a lamppost while resting, Oikawa spotted a convenience store. He never did get that drink anyway.

Upon entering the store, Oikawa immediately went to the drinks section and located his favorite drink. Deciding to drink it right away and pay for it later due to extreme thirst. 

He instantly felt refreshed after drinking and felt his heart calming down. Only for it to start jumping right back violently when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Excuse me miss, do you have pork buns?” The all-too familiar voice of Hinata Shouyou echoing around the store. 

Crouching down to his knees and peeking from the food stacks like a criminal hiding from the police, Oikawa confirmed with his eyes that it is indeed Hinata Shouyou. 

_What the hell is he doing here now?_ Oikawa thinks to himself while hiding. 

“I’m sorry, but we don’t sell those here.” The store employee answered with an incredibly bored expression on her face. 

“Awwww… Okay, thanks anyway.” Hinata says with a cute pout on his face that makes Oikawa wanna go to him and squish his cheeks for dear life. 

_No! He is not cute! We talked about this Tooru._ Oikawa scolds himself for giving in to Hinata Shouyou’s cuteness again. 

Hinata exits the store after finding out that they do not sell his pork buns. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa is still crouched down on the floor behind the food stacks, seemingly frozen after seeing the orange-haired boy again. Never noticing the store employee looking down at him with a blasé expression, like a boy hiding behind the food stacks staring after another boy with his mouth wide open is already a familiar scenario. 

“Excuse me sir, but you’re gonna have to pay for that.” The store employee said with a deadpan voice.

This startles Oikawa, confused when the store employee left the counter to come up behind him. 

“Ah. Yes. Of course, I’ll pay for it. Hahahaha.” Oikawa says with his charming smile already turned up. 

The store employee just looked at him blandly. Apparently, not affected with Oikawa’s charms. 

Oikawa exits the store after paying. Looking left and right his direction, in case the orange-haired boy is still nearby. 

But, it was not Hinata who he saw, but a harried-looking Iwaizumi instead with pink stains all over his clothes. “Oikawa!!!” Iwaizumi angrily shouts while storming up to him. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened comically. “Iwa-chan, please forgive me! I didn’t mean to do it!” Oikawa was shouting all across town while running away with Iwaizumi hot on his tails. 

Yeah. He’s the luckiest boy in the universe. 

Compressed tightly like sardines in a can, Oikawa was enduring it along with the other passengers on the train on a busy Saturday morning. 

He found out that original copies of one of his favorite alien movies are being sold next town and he will do anything just to get it. Even Iwaizumi’s ridiculing of him that he’s being stupid over an alien movie couldn’t stop him. 

Fortunately for Oikawa, he was blessed with his height so he has a little breathing room. 

Until the signal of the opening of doors were given and he was given with the perfect view of Hinata Shouyou exiting the other cart, who was hidden all this time due to his short stature. 

Because the universe is clearly out to make his life miserable, Hinata’s eyes landed on him. 

_Oh Fuck Me._

Their eyes locked with one another and Oikawa beginning to experience a panic attack rushed to get away from the other boy. 

Because Oikawa’s luck never runs out, he tripped and sprained his ankle in his haste to run away. 

Hinata seeing all this, ran to his side to help. “Grand King! Are you okay?” Hinata asked with a look of concern in his eyes that makes Oikawa’s traitorous heart beat so fast in his chest. 

“I’m fine Chibi-chan! No need to concern yourself with me.” Oikawa lies quickly. 

“Uh, no you’re not. I think you sprained your ankle.” Hinata says while looking at his reddening ankle. 

“Let me help you, Grand King.” Hinata says as he took one of Oikawa’s arms and helped him stand up.

The skin-to-skin contact is frying Oikawa’s brain and he thinks that a heart attack will follow. 

_Oh my god he’s touching me!_

__

__

_I’m touching Hinata!!_

_One of my arms are around Hinata’s delicate beautiful body!!!_

This train of thought went on until they found a bench to sit on. Oikawa’s face now matching his reddening ankle. 

“Let me have a look.” Hinata said as he crouched down in front of him and took off one of his shoes to get a closer look at his injury. 

At this point, Oikawa’s started to pray to every god out there that he doesn’t get a nosebleed from Hinata’s continuous touching. And the theatrics of Oikawa’s mind not helping with Hinata kneeling down in front him that is starting to resemble one of his late-night fantasies. 

“Yeah, it’s really sprained but it’s nothing serious. Let me buy a bandage real quick from a store here.” Hinata says after examining his injury. 

“It’s fine Chibi-chan! I can buy it myself.” Oikawa replies. He doesn’t think he can endure any more of Hinata’s touching or else he might combust. 

“Nah, its fine Grand King! Stay here okay? I’ll be right back.” Hinata says before dashing away to buy the bandage. But, of course not without giving Oikawa his signature bright smile that seemed to light up his whole face. 

So, of course Oikawa just sat there. Forcing his heart to calm down and his blush to go away. Not like he can get far anyway, his ankle really hurts.

_Yeah, Tooru! You’re doing a good job of staying away from him._

Much like his spikes, Hinata was quick and got back to him right away. 

“Here you go Grand King!, Let me bandage it up for you.” Hinata says.

“Do you know how to Chibi-chan? Cause I can do it myself.” Oikawa replies. 

“Of course I can Grand King! I use to bandage myself up in middle school cause I had no teammates anyway.” Hinata says with a proud look on his face. 

Oh, right. This boy in front of him had no proper team in middle school and yet managed to become one of the star players of the rising Karasuno Team. 

The realization makes Oikawa proud of the orange haired boy and yet afraid for himself.

Because he can feel himself falling hard and fast and it looks like there’s nothing he can do to stop it. 

“There you go Grand King! All done!” Hinata says, already finished with bandaging him up. Oikawa can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief and miss Hinata’s touch at the same time. He’s becoming a living paradox. 

“Thank you so much Chibi-chan! I owe you one. Just not losing a game of course.” Oikawa says with a nervous laugh.

At this, Hinata just stares at him incredulously. “I would never ask you that Grand King! I always want it to be a fair fight!” 

Although already knowing Hinata’s response, Oikawa can’t help but feel happy with Hinata’s passion for volleyball. 

“Hmmn.. I know! Just eat a meal with me then!” Hinata says. 

“What?” Oikawa asks. Cause there’s no way that Hinata just asked him on a dat- meal!

“Eat with me now Grand King! It’s almost lunch time anyway.” 

“Uh…” 

“Come on! You owe me one right?” Hinata says with a cheeky grin. 

Oikawa is just dumbfounded at this point. Because Hinata Shouyou is a lot of things, but he never knew that _smooth_ was one of them. 

“Fine.” Oikawa replies. And Hinata’s blinding smile didn’t ease his dread with the many many seconds that he’s about to spend with Hinata Shouyou. The boy he told himself to stay away from.

He should have just stayed at home and annoyed Iwaizumi into downloading that alien movie. 

After choosing somewhere to eat. Oikawa and Hinata were led by a waitress to sit by the window.

While choosing from the menu, Oikawa can’t help but marvel at Hinata’s face as the light from the window flows through him. 

The waitress picked a good spot to torture Oikawa even more.

“What would you like Grand King? I feel like I could eat a whole cow right now. I’m so hungry!” Hinata says.

“Oh? For someone so short, you eat a lot Chibi-chan! Where does it go though? Cause it’s sure not making you any big.” Oikawa teases with a smirk on his face. 

“Just you wait! I’ll hit my growth spurt soon!” Hinata says with a cute pout on his face.

_This boy will be the death of me._ Oikawa thinks miserably. _Teasing abort! Teasing abort!_

After they chose what to eat, an awkward silence fell upon the table. With Oikawa’s eyes darting everywhere but the boy in front of him. While Hinata’s gaze seem to firmly rest on Oikawa. 

A few months ago, if someone told him that he’d be eating lunch with Hinata alone, he’d spike a ball to their face. Now, all he can do is try to control his blush under Hinata’s gaze while eyeing the door.

“So, why do you play volleyball Grand King?” Hinata asks suddenly. The question startles Oikawa that thoughts of bolting it out of there halt. 

“Hmmn... it’s probably because I like being in control I guess and I get to do that when I’m a setter.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Oikawa can’t help but feel surprise. Somehow, Hinata just made it easy for him to open up. 

“Oh. For me, it’s because I like the feeling of my palm hitting the ball and when it lands on the other side of the court, it all feels _gwah!_ and _pah!_ you know.” Hinata says with his arms flailing around and a bright smile never leaving his face.

Oikawa can’t help but feel giddy inside. Because right here, right now, he’s the only one witnessing the passion lighting up Hinata’s face as he talks about the sport that they both love. 

They comfortably talk about anything even as their food arrives. Almost like they’ve been friends for a long time. 

They decide to head back to the train station afterwards. Oikawa postponing to buy the DVD due to his ankle being sprained and choosing to go home straight instead. 

For some reason, Hinata keeps looking back and forth between Oikawa and the train platform. 

Oikawa can’t help but feel dread. What if Hinata tells him that he regrets asking to eat with him and that they should just forget the entire thing? 

“Um, Grand King..”

“Yes, Chibi-chan?” _This is it. He’s gonna tell me to go fuck myself now._

“Um, would like me to take you home?” Hinata asks while fidgeting and unable to look Oikawa in the eyes. 

The question startles Oikawa so much and his blush is full on back on his face now. 

After a few beats of silence, Oikawa finally understood. 

Hinata wants to take him home because he sprained his ankle. And the act of kindness causes warmth to spread in Oikawa’s chest and electricity to run in his veins. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy before and a surge of confidence suddenly rose in his chest. 

“I think that’s my line Chibi-chan.” Oikawa says with a teasing smirk.

“Huh?” Hinata asks with hues of pink starting to paint his cheeks. 

“Nevermind.” Oikawa answers. “It’s okay Chibi-chan. I know you still have to buy something here.” 

“Um, are you sure? What about your ankle?”

“It’s fine. I’ll just walk slowly.”

“Okay. Be careful Grand King.”

“Of course.” The train came to a stop and Oikawa slowly walked inside. “Bye. Shou-chan!”

“Bye! Grand Ki- wait what?!” 

Oikawa just laughed at a red-faced Hinata as the train doors closed between them.

Even after failing to buy his DVD, spraining his ankle and somehow tricked to spend time with the boy he’s been trying hard to avoid, Oikawa went home with a smile on his face.

When Oikawa got home, Iwaizumi was surprisingly there in their living room.

"Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?"Oikawa asks with an overjoyed tone.

"My mom just asked me to drop off something for your mother." Iwaizumi replies while observing his friend's face. He seemed suspiciously cheerful. "You seem happy, were you able to buy your shitty alien movie?"

"There's no such thing as a _shitty_ alien movie Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said. 

"Why are you so happy then? Did you kill Ushijima or something?"Iwaizumi asks.

"Nope." The euphoria in Oikawa's eyes still not fading. "I just accepted my doom."

"Huh?" Iwaizumi's thoroughly confused and a bit scared at this point. 

"I finally accepted my doom! And I never should have been fighting it in the first place!" Oikawa says with fervor and then began to laugh maniacally.

"Right..." Iwaizumi says while slowly backing away from Oikawa. He thinks his friend's finally snapped after all these years. "So, I'm gonna go now and you just keep enjoying... whatever this is. Bye!" And ran back to his home, faster than he's ever done before.

Meanwhile, Oikawa's time with Hinata earlier keep replaying in his mind. He feels so light and happy like he's on cloud nine.

He should have admitted to himself what he truly felt a long time ago.

And that is the fact that he's so so gay for Hinata Shouyou. 

Oikawa's never had a more peaceful sleep that night.

The following Monday, Oikawa was sitting with his friends in the cafeteria while thinking deep and hard. After all, he’s about to ask his friends a life-shattering question.

A question that might change the way they look at him forever. 

And the thought that they might hate him afterwards fills his chest with dread.

“Hey guys..”Oikawa says suddenly. His friends looked at each other afterwards. Oikawa was unusually quiet this morning and they’ve been noticing how strange Oikawa’s been these past few weeks. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and asked. “If it turns out I’m gay, would you still be friends with me?”

The group of friends fell silent after Oikawa’s question. 

Oikawa expected looks of disgust and hatred. 

What he did not expect was a snort from Hanamaki. “What, finally admit you’re into shortie?” 

“Wha- Do not bring Hinata into this!” Oikawa sputters.

“Who said anything about Hinata?” Matsukawa asks with a matching smug look between him and Hanamaki. 

At this point, Oikawa’s blush seem to take over his face coupled with the feeling of surprise that his friends seem so accepting of his apparent gayness. 

Iwaizumi just sighs. That seems to be all what he does lately. What with Oikawa becoming even weirder these days. 

“Gender doesn’t matter Trashykawa. You can’t help who you like.” Iwaizumi says with the most serious look Oikawa’s even seen on his face. 

“And if you took your head out of your ass and stopped thinking of Hinata for a minute, you would have noticed that these two have been dating for awhile now.” Iwaizumi points at Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s joint hands. Both of whom have cheeky grins on their faces while Oikawa was gaping like a fish. 

“Oh.” He was scared for nothing after all. His friends will always support him. 

After finally revealing his feelings for Hinata to his friends, Oikawa felt like he could breathe again. The “orange dilemma” as his friends decided to call it has been bothering him for awhile now and it felt good to be himself again with his friends. Now, instead of avoiding Hinata, he decided that he will do everything in his power to make Hinata fall in love with him. 

Cause he was so successful in his first goal of avoiding Hinata right?

As the days pass, Oikawa hasn’t been able to make any progress in his plan to make Hinata fall in love with him. Ironically, now that he finally admitted to the universe that he’s so gay for Hinata, he hasn’t run into him again. He even waits for him at the convenience store after practice where he saw the orange haired boy before. 

Iwaizumi already started calling him a stalker.

But, there’s nothing else that he can do anyway. It’s not like he can ask Sawamura for Hinata’s number without it seeming like he’s doing it to sabotage them for the spring tournament. 

Lovesick and stressed, Oikawa decided to forego the convenience store that day and went to his favorite milk bread store to cheer him up. The convenience store employee was already giving him suspicious looks anyway. 

After paying for his purchases, someone else came in the store and he heard the voice of the person that has been the center of his every waking moment. 

He turned around slowly and met the shocking face of Hinata Shouyou. 

“Grand King!”

The orange haired boy seemed equally shocked to see him as well and after some time, Oikawa’s shock slowly turned into feelings of happiness after finally seeing Hinata. 

The universe just gave him a chance to make Hinata his and he will gladly take it. 

“Are you stalking me chibi-chan?” 

So, of course his first move is to tease the other boy. _Outstanding Tooru!_

He thinks it might be working anyway because Hinata’s face is a dangerous color of red now. 

“W-what?! Who would stalk a Grand King like you?!” 

Oikawa started feeling elated. He can’t believe that he’s actually bantering with Shouyou right now. At the thought of calling the other boy with his first name, Oikawa started to blush a little. 

"We moved around here okay? My mother even suggested I transfer to Aoba Johsai because it’s closer than Karasuno.” At hearing Hinata’s explanation, Oikawa’s blush intensified. All those fantasies of Hinata wearing Aoba Johsai’s uniform appeared in his mind. It also explains why he's been seeing the other boy everywhere.

“But, I said no of course. I still want to graduate from Karasuno.” Hinata says.

“Oh.” Was all Oikawa could say. His fantasies crushed one by one.

“Anyways, do you want to go home together? Since you know... we live near other?” Hinata says while looking intently at his shoes.

_Cute._ Oikawa thought. “Why would you wanna do that with me Chibi-chan?” 

Hinata took his eyes off his shoes and looked Oikawa in the eyes and said “Because we’re friends now, right?”

Oikawa’s elation is just through the roof now and for the first time in a long while, a real smile broke out of his face. 

“Okay then, let’s go home Chibi-chan.” 

The normally energetic Oikawa Tooru was found sulking during practice. Usually he’d be teaching Yahaba some setting tips, guiding the other lowers years and of course annoying Iwaizumi to no end by now, but here he was sitting on the floor looking like someone just told him that aliens don’t exist again.

Until he was hit by a ball in the head by an angry Iwaizumi and the look of sadness was replaced by pain.

"Iwa-chan! What the hell!” Oikawa says while cradling his head, looking close to tears.

“Get your shit together Trashykawa! And start practicing!” 

“You can’t order me around! I’m the captain of this team!”

“Yeah? And I’m the Vice-captain. Which means when the captain is acting like a lovesick idiot, I have to take charge!”

"But, Iwa-chaaaaan!!! Aside from our romantic walk into the sunset together, I haven't made any progress at all! I don't even have his number yet!" Oikawa cries. 

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming his way. "Well, sitting here and whining about it isn't gonna help you either."

But, it seemed his words fell on deaf ears as Oikawa kept on yammering. “And you know what's worse Iwa-chan?! The last thing he said to me is that we're friends! FRIENDS!”

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh. “So what? That’s a good thing right?”

“That's what I first thought too! But, it got me thinking... what if that’s all that he ever wants us to be?” Oikawa says with a pout.

“Hey, you tricked him to be friends with you right? I’m sure you can trick him to be your boyfriend too.” Iwaizumi responds. 

“Iwa-chan! Mean!” 

"Oh, come on! Just confess." Iwaizumi says with a look of concern on his face now. "And if he says he doesn’t feel the same way, then you move on. At least you tried right?”

“Okay.” Oikawa says after taking a deep breath. “I’ll confess my feelings to Chibi-chan.”

Seeing the determined look on his friend’s face, Iwaizumi thinks that his job here is done.

“Now go practice! Cause I’ve got more of these to hit you with if you don’t start practicing right now.” Iwaizumi says while pointing to the ball he’s carrying.

“Okay! Okay! Jeez, if you keep frowning like that Iwa-chan you’re wrinkles will get even worse.” 

Oikawa was hit with a lot of balls that day. 

Oikawa Tooru was waiting patiently for Hinata Shouyou in front of his favorite milk bread store. From what he’d gathered that time they walked home together, it seemed Hinata had taken a liking to milk bread as well. So, here he was waiting eagerly for the other boy to show up. 

Waiting until he can finally confess his feelings.

He was a nervous wreck of course, pacing back and forth for the last thirty minutes. Tried to talk himself of bolting it out of there but, something stops him all the time. He knows he must go through with this or else he’s going to regret it forever. 

A few minutes later Hinata finally showed up and halted in his tracks upon seeing Oikawa. 

Oikawa abruptly stopped his pacing and felt all the air rush out of his lungs when he noticed Hinata's arrival. 

_Here we go._ Oikawa Thought. _You can do this Tooru._

“Grand King! Are you stalking me?” Hinata says with a huge grin on his face.

_Cheeky Brat. _Oikawa thought. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am stalking you Chibi-chan” Oikawa says with a smirk. 

“W-what?!” Hinata stammers. His cheeks turning crimson.

“Here, this is for you.” Oikawa hands Hinata a milk bread.

Upon seeing the milk bread, Hinata’s face lights up and it’s taking all of Oikawa’s control to not just smother the boy with his love right now. 

“Thanks!” Hinata says while munching. “But, why are you giving this to me? This is your favorite right?”

Oikawa felt something warm up inside him upon hearing Hinata remembers his favorite food. “Well, we’re friends now, right?”

Hinata nods while eating.

“You should know... I only give milk bread to the people I like.” Oikawa says while focusing his eyes on the boy in front of him. Waiting intently for his reaction.

Hinata stops eating all of a sudden and swallowed audibly. “What are you saying Grand King?”

“I’m saying I like you Hinata Shouyou. If you’ll have me?” 

Upon hearing Oikawa’s confession, Hinata’s blush bloomed back to his face. “I-is this what you say to all the girls you’re courting?”

Oikawa suddenly averted his eyes. “No. In fact, this is the first time that I... confessed... to someone”

"Why me? I mean... I'm clearly out of your league Grand King." Hinata asks.

"No! You're wrong!" Oikawa bursts out. "You have no idea how wonderful you are Sho- Chibi-chan. I saw how your passion inspired your teammates. How you brighten up a room with just a smile. And most of all the kindness that you show to everyone. Not just with your friends, but to opponents like me as well."

Hinata's eyes turn wider as Oikawa continually talks. 

"It's also a huge bonus that you're really cute." Oikawa said while blushing furiously.

"I know you said that we're friends now Chibi-chan, but, I really want to know you better if you'll give me the chance. Please?" Oikawa asks fervently. 

Hinata seems lost in thought and Oikawa feels dread clouding up his mind in every second that passes.

_Why did I think I stood a chance?_ Oikawa thought dejectedly.

“I understand if you don’t return my feelings. Just forget this ever happened. I promise I won’t bother you again.”

Hinata snaps at that. An angry expression forming on his face and started storming towards Oikawa.

_Oh oh._ Oikawa thought as he slowly starts to back away. _This is it. I’m gonna get sucker punched for revealing my feelings._

Suddenly Hinata was right in front of him and grabbed him down by the collar. Oikawa just closed his eyes and prepared for his imminent doom. 

And felt a soft press of lips to his own. _Wait. What?_

When Oikawa opened his eyes, Hinata had already started to run away and Oikawa just stood there with his mouth wide open, still unable to believe what just happened. 

Hinata stopped running when he was already far enough and yelled. “Get my number from Kageyama, okay?” and suddenly started running away again.

“I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW?!” Oikawa exclaims.

His crush on the orange haired boy annoyed him till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been reading on this pairing for awhile and I just found them so cute. Anyways, this is actually my first fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text-exchange between Oikawa and Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to post something like this in the notes but, I changed my mind. Then some readers wanted to find out what happened between the conversation of Oikawa and Kageyama and I decided to push through with it. So, here you go lovelies. ;)

Oikawa grudgingly stared at the words that he is about to send to one of the people in this planet whose mere presence irritates the ever-loving shit out of him. But, what else can he do if he wanted to pursue a relationship with the human equivalent of the sun? Or the epitome of annoying more like, as said person was suddenly MIA. It's not like he can just go to Karasuno and demand to see Hinata without a rain of volleyball pouring down upon him. _You just had to rub it in their faces that you won the game last time, didn't you?_ Oikawa chides himself.

So here Oikawa is, about to go to his last resort. He even had to beg Iwaizumi for Kageyama's number because he deleted it in his phone as soon as they graduated middle school. Of course, not without telling Oikawa that he is a shame to all ex-captains out there. In Oikawa's defense, he thought he would never ever need it. Until now of course. He can hear Iwaizumi whispering in his head (This is your Karma, Shittykawa). So, after swallowing his pride and a whole milkbread to soothe his nerves, he decided to do this quest. The quest for his Shou-chan's number. _He better get a lot of kisses for this. _

**Oikawa: Yoohoo Tobio-chan! Oikawa Tooru here. Can you help an ex-captain out and give me Shou-chan's number? Thanks. (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ***

**Kageyama: I'm surprised you still have my number Oikawa-san.**

**Oikawa: Of course I still have it! I have no reason to delete it Tobio-chan. So, how about that number?**

**Kageyama: As much as I would like to help you Oikawa-san. I don't know who this "Shou-chan" is.**

**Oikawa: You know Shou-chan... Hinata Shouyou?**

**Kageyama:....**

**Kageyama: No. **

**Oikawa: What?! Why not?!!**

**Kageyama: Because ever since I transferred to Karasuno, I have learned the true importance of being in a team and that is to put what's best for the team first instead of doing what you want. Even if you think it's the better move or what will make you win the game. And if you keep doing what you want in the expense of your teammate's happiness, even if you win the game it is not a real victory. **

**Oikawa:....**

**Oikawa: What does that have to do with giving me Hinata's number?!**

**Kageyama: We may have had differences in the past, but Hinata is my teammate now and I won't let you play with his heart for the sake of winning a game Oikawa-san.**

**Oikawa: You little brat! Gimme Shou-chan's number!!!!**

**Kageyama: I am not little, Oikawa-san. The last time we saw each other, I was almost as tall as you. Maybe, I'll even be taller than you someday.**

**Oikawa: Dream on Tobio-chan! You'll never reach me! Now give me Shou-chan's number this instant!!!**

**Kageyama: Goodbye Oikawa-san.**

**Oikawa: WHAT?! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET IN BETWEEN THE LOVE THAT SHOU-CHAN AND I HAVE!!!**

**\-----MESSAGE NOT RECEIVED. BLOCKED BY RECEIVER.-----**

Iwaizumi was about to knock on the door of the Oikawas when he heard an inhuman-like wail. And being friends with Oikawa Tooru for more than 15 years he knew what awaited him on the other side of that door and proceeded to run to the opposite direction.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thoroughly overwhelmed with the response of this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who kudosed, commented and for giving a chance to this fic. I have been reading fanfics for years but this is the first time that I wrote one, so this is all a brand new adventure for me. I learned a lot from writing this and I hope I can write more fics soon. :)))


End file.
